


Unexpected (But not a surprise)

by Qwerty_Hargreeves_25



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Tentacle Sex, no beta we die like ben, that about covers it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25/pseuds/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25
Summary: Ben wakes up to Klaus deepthroating a tentacle.





	Unexpected (But not a surprise)

The first time that it happened, Ben was pretty sure it was an accident. He'd been asleep, and woken to the unfamiliar sensation of texture along a part of him that he shouldn't rightly possess.

 

His eyes flicked open as he blinked groggily at the scene in front of him. Klaus was next to him, wrapped in the long twining arms of the creature that lurked just behind Ben's skin.

 

To be fair, this was hardly unusual. The horror seemed to have some sort of fascination with Klaus, the one person who welcomed its touch without any hint of fear or disgust. More nights than not, Ben would open his eyes in the morning to Klaus wrapped in the sinuous whorls of the tentacle, contorted into some shape that Ben swore no one could find comfortable, but which Klaus swore made it easier to sleep.

 

For the most part, Ben ignored it. He ignored the obvious infatuation of the tentacles. He ignored the odd positions in the night.

 

He didn't know what he would do about it if he wanted to, really. Since coming back from the dead, Ben and the creature had been at almost a stalemate. On some level, he understood where they were coming from. After thirteen years of numbing sameness, the sensations burst against his skin and he understood, understood why the Horror might be feeling  that same lack, that same need.

 

He had become more casual about letting them out, letting them do their own thing as long as their own thing didn't hurt any one. And he was surprised at how well it worked.

 

For the first time that he could remember, there wasn't a part of him, a conscious just under his own, that wasn't roaring out in protest and anger frustration. He was at peace.

 

The flip side of this was that in their constant entrances and exits into and from the world, the tentacles had worn a groove in the metaphorical doorway of the gate. They had the spare key now, and Ben was no longer sure that he could get them to stay in if they truly wanted out.

 

Klaus, at least, didn't seem to mind. He had begun to name them, for God's sake. He would press a kiss to whichever one was closest to his face when he went to sleep. And in the morning he would wake up stretched out, or curled into some insane position, held there firmly by the tentacles that they had both seen rip men apart.

 

Sometimes he would wake up, see the slow caress, the slide of tentacle against flesh. Would see Klaus arching in his sleep, weakly pressing against the caress as cool slickness drew arcane symbols along his spine.

 

Klaus said that the tentacles helped him sleep.

 

Ben stayed out of it.

 

So, while he certainly hadn't expected it, he wasn't exactly surprised to open his eyes to Klaus staring at him with glinting eyes as he continued suckling gently at the dusky tentacle, pressing softy between his lips in a sensuous wave.

 

Fuck.

 

Ben's breath caught, and Klaus hummed contentedly around the slick length.

 

That's what he was feeling. Klaus's tongue, stroking in long deliberate strokes along the tip of the tentacle. He could feel it, could feel the heat, the softness of Klaus's mouth wrapped around him.

 

But frustratingly _not_.

 

Without thought, Ben thrust up, leaning against the sensation that was not quite real, but distinctly _present_. The tentacle thrust further into Klaus's throat, lips stretching obscenely around the heavy girth.

 

A heavy weight pressed against his legs before he could get even an inch off of the mattress. He tried to reach down, and realized that he couldn't move his hands either. They were held in the secure grip of two more appendages.

 

He hadn't even noticed.

 

Klaus's throat closed around him, as the other man early swallowed him-but -not-him down. Moaning, Ben arched again, only to reach the pulsing grasp of warmth above him.

The tentacles weren't usually warm. Usually they stayed just below body temperature, but as Ben registered the thought, the tentacle slid along his length, an unexpectedly deep pulse slid into the back of Klaus's throat. 

 

And Klaus _let it._

 

Ben could feel the muscles relaxing around him, even as the tentacle tightened its grip, pulsing against his cock.

 

He saw spots. Any thoughts of anything other than Klaus around him, of the feelings brushing his skin were ripped away as he gasped out a high pitched moan, body shaking as he sobbed out Klaus’s name. 

 

Honestly, he was fairly certain that the only reason he didn't come right then was the tight ring of muscle holding onto the base.

 

Chest heaving, Ben started up at the ceiling, fighting frustrated tears as the touch against him grew light and teasing, slipping quickly away each time that he reached up for it.

 

Not enough, not enough, not enough.

 

And yet still also so much, too much.

 

Klaus pressing against him, stroking up and down him in some technique that had Ben's fingers clawing at the sheets.

 

Too much. It was too much.

 

It wasn't nearly enough.

 

Slowly, Ben became aware of another sensation creeping along his spine. Another appendage, seeping slowly away from its place in front of Klaus, the curl of tendrils that stroked him as he rutted up into their tight grasp.

 

It crept backwards, softly brushing against skin as it went, until it tapped gently against Klaus's opening.

 

Eagerly, Klaus spread his knees with a full body shudder that sent a wave of lust rolling across Ben's consciousness in a way that didn't feel completely his own.

 

Slowly, it began to move, prepping Klaus slowly as the man whined around the tentacle still moving in lazy thrusts against his tongue.  

 

Klaus ground down against the slow and steady penetration, begging in all but words.

 

Ben could feel it all now, and it began to bury him, Snow him under the different waves of sensation, of sheer and complete pleasure.

 

The heat, the warmth. The mind boggling feeling of his own dick stroking and being stroked all at once. The soft, willing opening of Klaus's mouth. The tight, eager furl as Ben pressed early inside.

 

Ben didn't even realize he was crying, calling our 'pleasepleaseplease' as he arched and writhed against the smooth cotton sheets, hips fighting for consistency as the tentacles teased him. Firm strokes that curled his toes were interrupted by softly tentative brushes. that were driving him _completely_ insane.

 

The tentacle slipped free of Klaus's lips, for the first time allowing the breathy gasps of Klaus's whimpers as the tentacle fucked into him.  "Oh God, oh God that feels good, it feels so good Benny."

 

Ben wailed, pushing up frantically into the air, relentlessly trying to feel some sort of contact as Klaus moaned, letting out little cries with each thrust of the tentacle against him.

 

Ben arched against the feeling, the surity of the feeling that he was fucking into KLaus, that he was the one beating out the steady rhythm that was making Klaus cry out so prettily.

 

He could feel it, oh god,he could feel it. The tight, slick heat as he slid back and forth, back and forth, grinding until Klaus was writhing, until he jerked, spine arching as he cried out.  

 

Klaus's cum landed, salty and thick against Ben’s lips. Without thought, Ben licked them clean, and the taste, mixed with the feeling of Klaus apasaming around him was enough to tip him over the edge.

 

With a jerk, Ben came, the feeling of his own come, warm against his own neck and chest where it mixed with the rapidly cooling remains of Klaus’s.

 

He shuddered, letting out a small whimper as the tentacles, apparently satisfied, released them both and slid back under his skin.

 

Klaus practically collapsed, falling heavily onto Ben with a sigh as he tucked his head under Ben's chin.

 

He didn't seem to care about the mess he was laying in, and so Ben didn't say anything, fighting instead to regulate his breathing. 

 

His curls brushed Ben's nose, but Ben didn't have the energy to brush them away. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Klaus a little more tightly.

 

A buzzing contentment filled him, practically buzzing under his fingers.

 

Some of it was probably the post sex haze.

 

But not all of it.

 

"Well," He said at last, clearing his throat a little. "That was something that happened."

 

Klaus just laughed, pushing himself up. His eyes sparkled teasingly as he stared up at Ben. "It sure was."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys. I don't even know. I dont usually write pwp, but..... Tentacles.
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Reviews give me purpose.


End file.
